Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a variable display device, and more particularly, to a variable display device and method of driving the same in a flat mode and a curved mode.
Discussion of the Related Art
With rapid development of information technologies, display devices for displaying a large amount of information have been promptly developed. More particularly, various flat panel display (FPD) devices have been introduced and spotlighted.
The flat panel display devices include, for example, liquid crystal display (LCD) devices, plasma display panel (PDP) devices, field emission display (FED) devices, electroluminescence display (ELD) devices, and organic electroluminescent display (OLED) devices. The flat panel display devices generally have a thin profile, light weight and low power consumption and have been rapidly replacing cathode ray tubes (CRT).
Recently, curved display devices have emerged as the next generation display device because the curved display devices enable a user to be further immersed in watching, to watch realistic images and to feel comfortable.
In curved display devices, since a distance from the eyes of the user to a center of the screen is equal to a distance from the eyes of the user to sides of the screen, distortion of an image and a decrease in awareness at the sides that the image is blurred at an end viewing angle are minimized. The curved display devices may have advantages such as better use of space, the interior and the design and may be used for various applications.
Meanwhile, variable display devices having the advantages of the flat panel display devices with wide viewing angles and the curved display devices with increased immersion and comfortableness have been pursued and researched.